Wheel Conclave
Dialogue Consequences Showing friendship to a Wheel clan will improve relations with them but also cause a loss of respect. 2. Stay out of this '''will avoid offending anyone or benefit. '''Warn a Wheel clan against participation in Kingdom talk, '''if successful, will prevent that clan from having its chief become king of the local Wheels. '''Warn other Rider clans of the danger '''can improve relations with other riders. Notes '''How to get: Event can happen randomly after the skyfall event occurs. Additional Chain events can roughly take 2-3 years to resolve or occur fully. It does not seem to matter what your relations with the Wheels are for it to occur. If you are trying to experience this event, restoring your years after Skyfall repeatedly eventually works but it can still take a long time. You can stall Beren's marriage events by sending him out exploring far distances without Gamari Fleethoof blessing to buy some time. One other way to avoid Beren oriented events would be to use the Ugarra the Hag exploration event and successfully send him away for a long time. (detailed in Ugarra page notes section) Rigging who becomes king: The chief of the Wheel clan with the strongest military will become king, unless you intimidated them. The next strongest clan will have its chief become king instead. It is not entirely clear if giving lots of gifts to the clan you want to become king will help them do so. If it doesn't, the other main way is to attack the other clans you don't want to become king to weaken their militaries. There can be up to 5 competing wheel clans and usually you can only attack 2 or 3 of them. At least one other clan could be intimidated from becoming king. However, if you start a feud with a clan, you can attack clans that are far away. Some of your options are to make use of Raven events to annoy a clan, send Ergeshite warriors to a clan, or develop a bad reputation letting clans accuse you of cursing others etc. Making a Raven worshipper your chief slowly builds up clan resentments too but will require some other event to tip a clan into a feud with you. Most direct way to feud: The one thing you have most control annoying other Wheels with is to invite them to the Gamari Horse Mother Ritual or harass them before doing Ekarna or Hyalor's rituals. It is possible to convince all 5 wheel clans to participate in Gamari's ritual sometimes. Just make sure to ally with the one clan you want to become king to avoid offending them in a way that would cause feuds. Doing this enough times will get feuds going allowing you to attack far off Wheel clans. Benefits: If you adopted a former Wheel member into your clan, there are a few extra options you have with her when dealing with the Wheel king if he's from her clan. Category:Events Category:Chain Events Category:Ride Like the Wind